No Other
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: "¿Y tú Kageyama? ¿A quién eliges?" La respuesta era sencilla. [Kage?]


Hey!  
Aquí estoy otra vez, me desaparecí por mucho tiempo y dejé algunas cosas sin concluir acá, disculpen a quienes siguen mis fics y no he actualizado.

Y bueno, sin más, algo "nuevo" para celebrar mi regreso :D(?)

Los personajes de Haikyuu! le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Ningún otro**

—Bueno chicos, sé que han estado un poco decaídos por como nos ha ido en los partidos pero ese no es motivo suficiente creo yo para que nos deprimamos mucho por ésto.

Recién terminaba una temporada de verano y los del Karasuno, una vez más, no habían logrado calificar.

—Así que se me ocurrió una forma de animarnos entre nosotros mismos —decía Suga, tratando de consolarlos, pero parecía en vano—. Vamos chicos, traten de cooperar.

Todos tenían una cara tremenda de que les pesaba la vida, un peso del que ni los rezos de Tanaka y Nishinoya los librarían.

—¿Cuál es tu idea? —preguntó Asahi más por cortesía y amabilidad que por interés.

—Bueno, sé que algunos estamos molestos con nosotros mismos porque tuvimos fallas y lo que pensé fue lo siguiente: Deben elegir por lo menos a un miembro del equipo, si quieren dos, y decirles lo que más les gusta de ellos.

—¡¿Aaah?! —dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Nishinoya y Tanaka.

—Sin replicar chicos.

—Es un poco... vergonzoso —susurró Asahi mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Qué tontería —dijo por lo bajo Tsukishima que estaba un poco apartado del grupo.

—Vamos Tsukki, no seas así, todos lo necesitamos —le animó Yamaguchi tratando de aligerar el pesado ambiente que este se había creado.

—¡Yo quiero! —gritó Hinata levantando la mano.

—¡Muy bien, HInata! ¿Quién más? ¿Sawamura, Kageyama? —ambos mencionados trataron de hacerse los desentendidos.

—¡Yo también quiero!

—¡Y yo!

—Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, ¡gracias!

—Supongo que.. estará bien —Asahi aún con vergüenza se unió a participar.

—Bueno, somos la mayoría.

—¡Mentira!

—Dije que sin replicas —dijo mirando a Tsukishima y a Kageyama— así que elijan a alguien. De momento es lo único que van a hacer, escojan pero no digan quién, tómense su tiempo para pensar en lo que van a decir.

—¿Como enamorado secreto? —susurró Yachi pero de alguna forma todos lograron oírla.

Una repentina tensión acompañada de caras secas se adueñó rápidamente del gimnasio.

—¡Prohibido arrepentirse! —gritó Suga ante la reacción del equipo—. En fin... rompan filas, nos vemos mañana.

Mientras el cielo se teñía de un atardecer naranja, Hinata y Kageyama emprendían el rutinario camino a casa.

—¡Diiimeee!

—Por octava vez, Hinata, no voy a decirte a quién elegí.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Ya sé, te diré a quién elegí y tú me dices!

—¡He dicho que—

—¡Tanaka y Nishinoya!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Sí! Es que son tan geniales cuando hacen ¡baam! y luego ¡wuu! y ¡fuuum!

—¿No piensas decir eso mañana cierto? De todos modos, somos tantos, ¡¿y los eliges a ellos?!

—¿Debí elegir a alguien más?

La profunda mirada de Hinata se clavó de súbito en los ojos de Kageyama que enmudeció de pronto.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¡Ahora dime tú!

—¡Qué no! Y yo me voy por acá.

Hinata se despidió con un pequeño puchero y montó su bicicleta de una pieza para empezar a pedalear colina arriba.

—Tonto...—susurró Kageyama mientras lo veía irse.

Aunque no era tan tonto a pesar de todo; es fácil y menos problemático elegir a alguien de quien resaltan sus atributos así que podría elegir a Suga por su capacidad de liderazgo, o a Sawamura por su fuerte defensa, incluso al pesado de Tsukishima sólo por ser alto. Hinata... Hinata era pequeño, pesado, molesto, torpe, necio, imprudente, salvaje, impulsivo, su forma de comer era medio bestia de modo que siempre se llenaba de arroz al rededor de las comisuras; al dormir siempre pataleaba o roncaba de forma molesta, cuando hacían ejercicios de calentamiento se limpiaba el sudor con la camiseta sin que le importara ensuciarla, y si perdían, se mordía los labios de una forma tan...

El balón de voleibol cayó sobre la cara de Kageyama, quien, a pesar del golpe, se quedó tirado en su cama con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando hacia el techo. Necesitaba dejar de pensar.

A la mañana siguiente, con la esperanza de que esa estúpida idea se hubiera ido de la cabeza de Suga, llegó Kageyama al gimnasio.

—Ah, Kageyama, llegas tarde y wow.. ¿dormiste bien?

—Sí... bueno... Sí.

—¡Kageyama, te ves horrible! —saltó Hinata de pronto a gritarle en la cara.

—¡Cállate, tonto!

—Bueno chicos, hagan una rueda y tomen asiento. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

—Umm.. ¡yo lo haré! —dijo Yamaguchi.

—Bien, ¿a quién elegiste? —Suga mostraba una sonrisa feliz y llena de orgullo porque habían decidido seguir su dinámica.

—Esto... Elegí a Tsukki.

—Qué novedad —susurró Tsukishima sentado a su lado con cara de molestia.

—Y bueno... Yo lo admiro mucho porque es muy alto y eso le da la ventaja por encima de todos... Me gusta que se toma más en serio el voleibol y que trata de mejorar por él mismo y por el equipo y a pesar de que somos amigos, también ve su camino en ésto.

Para sorpresa de Yamaguchi, esa era una de las pocas veces que Tsukishima lo miraba con asombro y no decía algo molesto.

—¿Oíste, Tsukishima? Eso fue muy bueno y sirvió de mucho, gracias, Yamaguchi. ¿Quién sigue?

—¡Yo, yo quiero!

—Bien, Nishinoya, anda.

—¡Yo elegí a Asahi-san! —Nishinoya volteó repentinamente a ver a Asahi, quien se hallaba entre sorprendido y avergonzado—. Me gusta su entusiasmo cada que tiene que sacar, me gustan sus saques. Me gusta cuando entra en modo "Asahi letal" —el aludido no pudo evitar dar un saltito de sorpresa— y lanza unos saques que atraviesan toda la cancha —la clase de aspavientos que hacía Nishinoya al hablar representaban a la perfección los movimientos de Asahi—. Y también me gusta que es fuerte y alto, y qué bueno que se cambió el peinado.

Al decir ese último comentario el equipo entero estalló en carcajadas, pero a los pocos minutos Asahi ya estaba avergonzado otra vez.

—Gracias, Yuu —Nishinoya se limitó a sonreír de forma triunfal.

Suga sonrió de forma satisfactoria y cariñosa al ver cómo todos se divertían y se mostraban de mejor ánimo.

—¡Sigo yo! —gritó Hinata—. ¡A mí me gusta Kageyama!

—¡Idiota, Hinata idiota! —le gritó Kageyama que estaba situado dos lugares más a su derecha, algunos rieron por lo bajo y otros se sorprendieron.

—A pesar de que cuando lo conocí me pareció un tipo demasiado molesto y aterrador —Tanaka y Nishinoya se susurraron algo y rieron burlonamente— creo que ahora es mejor jugador que antes —Kageyama escuchaba atentamente—. Aunque no sabía trabajar para nadie más que para él y era un bruto egoísta —un quejido de molestia proveniente de Kageyama llegó hasta donde estaba Hinata— aprendió lo que es un equipo y la importancia de uno. Creo que creció mucho desde que nos conocemos y sus saques con él, ahora incluso, cuando lanza para mí lo hace con más consciencia de a quién le lanza el balón —el gimnasio estaba en completo silencio, todos los ojos estaban sobre él, era la primera vez que Hinata decía algo coherente—. Además se concentra demasiado y eso es muy cool, sobre todo cuando sus saques hacen ¡baam! y ¡shuuu! —nuevamente todos rieron, a excepción de Kageyama quien miraba estupefacto a Hinata.

—Bueno Hinata, tienes mucha razón y me da gusto ver que incluso alguien como tú pudiera notar eso —empezó Suga.

—¡¿Eh, cómo que alguien como yo!? —el tono de sorpresa hizo que más de uno riera de nuevo.

—Y ya que estamos, ¿Kageyama, algo para responder a eso?

—¿E-eh? Yo...

El _crack_ de un cristal rompiéndose a lo lejos y la alarma contra incendios llegó hasta el gimnasio.

—¡Rápido, salgan!

—¡Kiyoko-san, tú primero!

—¡Salven a Kiyoko-san!

Antes de que pudieran salir, las regaderas se desbordaron.

—¡Iré a ver qué sucedió, Takeda-sensei, vamos!

—¡Sí, Suga, te los encargo!

—¡Sí!

Afuera se veía al equipo algo perturbado; Tsukishima limpiaba sus anteojos, Asahi le prestaba su chamarra a Yachi y Tanaka y Nishinoya cuidaban de Kiyoko-san.

—¡Qué susto! —dijo Hinata mientras sacudía su cabello para secarlo un poco. Kageyama estornudó.

—Supongo que es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas a secarnos antes de que nos enfermemos, Daichi, tú y yo quedémonos para avisar al entrenador.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Ya escucharon a Suga —dijo Daichi volteando hacia el resto del grupo— vayan a casa y descansen, dense una ducha, coman bien y cuídense.

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos a coro.

Después de recoger sus pertenencias, todos partieron a casa.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado, Kageyama?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Seguro fue algún tarado como tú que hizo explotar algo.

—¡Hey! ¡No soy un tarado! ¡En todo caso el tarado eres tú por no elegirme!

—¿Huh?

—¡Para decir lo que nos gusta de otro!

—¡¿Y por qué habría de elegirte a ti?! ¡Eres molesto! ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo que me guste de ti? Idiota.

Hinata guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, al parecer lo había molestado, o quizá algo más, lo había lastimado.

—¡Tsk! Vamos Hinata... ¿Oye? ¿Estás escuchán...?

—Yo —lo interrumpió Hinata— te elegí a ti Kageyama, sin detenerme a pensar en los demás. Porque siempre te he admirado. Eres muy genial y valiente, y aún enojado te ves grandioso. Eras el rey de la cancha, eres alto, eres todo lo que yo quería ser y aunque tienes mal carácter eres una buena persona porque siempre tratas de mejorar para mí... yo... —Hinata guardó silencio un minuto—. No hay cosa que no puedas hacer si te lo propones, eres perfecto. Por eso... No podía elegir a otro que no fuera Kageyama.

El pelinegro vio desde donde estaba cómo una gotita de agua, proveniente del menor, caía inevitablemente sobre el terroso suelo para teñirlo de un color oscuro.

—Hinata... —empezó con suavidad Kegayama.

—Ya es tarde —el pequeño, aún sin levantar la cara se pasó una mano por el rostro y rápidamente dio media vuelta—. Nos vemos mañana —en un inusual silencio montó su bicicleta y empezó a andar en la oscuridad.

Kageyama se quedó parado bajo la tenue luz de la farola, viendo cómo Hinata se hacía más pequeño que de costumbre a la distancia, tan pequeño...

—Tu estatura, tu ruidosa forma de hablar, tu complexión, tu odiosa insistencia, tu arrogacia, tu hambre insaciable, tu insoportable honestidad, tu tempestuosa forma de irrumpir en la cancha —Kageyama montó de prisa su bicicleta y aceleró —tu estúpido cabello naranja, tus malditos ojos grandes y tu voz chillante. La forma en que te mueves, la manera en que te muerdes, la tranquilidad con que respiras, la forma en que te agitas, la rapidez con que te duermes —antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba gritando — ¡Hazme caso bastardo!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Kageyama...!

Ambos cuerpos y bicicletas se impactaron y salieron despedidos en el aire para después caer y rodar estrepitosamente.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —le preguntó Hinata molesto mientras se limpiaba la tierra de la cara.

—¡Todo! —gritó Kageyama al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camiseta y lo jaloneaba— ¡Me gusta todo!

Hinata lo miró con la misma cara que ponía ante los problemas de álgebra, no le entendía. Kageyama lo soltó y retrocedió un poco.

—¿Te estás confesando?

—¡Idiota, no es eso!

—¡Claro que sí! —Hinata lo señaló de forma acusadora al mismo tiempo que un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas del pelinegro.

—¡E-en todo caso tú lo hiciste primero!

Hinata no cabía en sí mismo de la sorpresa: era cierto, todo lo que había dicho hace un rato era la prueba. Y así sin más, se puso a gritar.

—¡Cállate tonto, asustarás a la gente! —Kageyama se apresuró a darle un golpe en la cabeza y Hinata chilló de dolor—. Vamos, te acompañaré a casa —dijo y sin más tomó su bicicleta y empezó a caminar

Hinata todavía desconcertado lo miró avanzar, Kageyama le hizo una llamada de atención para que se apresurara pero la notó diferente, incluso la forma en que lo veía era diferente.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah sí, ya voy!

Anduvieron a pie un rato en silencio hasta que Kageyama se decidió a hablar.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?

—¡A-ah! Pues... Por lo de hace rato... ¿Haremos... algo? —preguntó Hinata con una timidez desconocida para el pelinegro.

—¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres con "hacer algo"?

—¡N-n-no! ¡A nada, a nada! —Hinata se giró rápidamente para esconder su enrojecida cara.

—Mira, allá. —Kageyama le señaló a Hinata el cielo casi desierto, a excepción de una gran luna que lo habitaba y unos pequeños luceros titilantes.

El cielo era como el cabello de Kageyama, oscuro, profundo, como el color de los cuervos. Hinata, distraído con la noche, apenas si sintió cuando Kageyama colocó su mentón sobre su cabeza.

—¿Huh?

—No, quédate quieto, así... —le indicó Kageyama con voz suave y Hinata obedeció.

A pesar de ser verano, las cigarras no estaban del todo presentes esa noche, sin embargo, un pequeño ruido de vez en cuando hacía saber que estaban ahí. Muy por encima de los ruidos nocturnos, Hinata pudo percibir la tranquila respiración de Kageyama sobre su cabeza; era extraño pues, pocas veces, cuando estaban juntos, el mayor estaba tranquilo.

El viento subía y bajaba libremente por la empinada pendiente haciendo estremecer todo aquello que tocaba. En una de esas brisas, llegó a la nariz de Kageyama el olor de Hinata: una mezcla tenue de sudor combinada con un perfume cítrico, seguro se trataba del shampoo.

—Eres como la luna, ¿lo sabías? —Hinata dio un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa— Desde lejos.. luces muy pequeño, incluso a veces no te notas. Pero cuando te acercas, eres grande, brillante... y molesto cuando te metes por mi ventana en las noches. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.— después de decir ésto, Kageyama dio media vuelta y tomó su bicicleta. Hinata no comprendió del todo la molestia de su amigo.

—Kageyama —dijo Hinata deteniéndose un momento.

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres como la noche —Kageyama lo miró algo extrañado—. Brillo porque tú estás ahí.

Los grandes y redondos ojos de Hinata aprisionaron los suyos en una mirada tan intensa que era difícil, casi imposible, dejar de mirarlos; la tensión era tal que Kageyama no se había dado cuenta de la gran sonrisa que había en la cara del menor.

—Ya, vámonos —le dijo Kageyama mientras rápidamente le daba la espalda y montaba la bicicleta. No debía ver ese rubor en sus mejillas por nada.

—¡Espérameee! —y la pequeña zanahoria pedaleó detras de él.

A la mañana siguiente el Karasuno continuaba con su entrenamiento habitual.

—Oye, Kageyama —le llamó Asahi apartándolo hacia una esquina donde estaban algunos de los miembros.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, nos preguntábamos a quién habrás elegido tú para admirar —dijo Suga mientras se aproximaba al grupo.

—Debido al titulo que antes tenías, es difícil pensar en que uno de nosotros puede significar algo más que un compañero —dijo Asahi nuevamente mientras miraba a Nishinoya y Tanaka aproximándose.

—¡Ha! ¿Hace falta decirlo? —Tanaka se acercó a Kageyama y le dio un manotazo en la espalda.

—No puede haber otro —susurró Nishinoya mirando de forma cómplice a Tanaka.

Tanto Kageyama como Suga, Daichi y Asahi no tenían idea de qué hablaban esos dos, hasta que un grito estridente y chillón llamó su atención.

—¡KA-GE-YA-MAAA! —gritaba Hinata desde el centro de la cancha mientras daba pequeños saltitos con un balón entre las manos.

—Bueno, supongo que era obvio —dijo Suga mientras se reía con los demás.

Los gritos de Hinata llegaban hasta la esquina del gimnasio donde estaban todos. Esa voz, esa maldita y chillona voz que no se cansaba nunca de pronunciar su nombre, a la que parecía irsele la vida si dejaba de llamarlo, pero que a pesar de todo, lo hacía sentir tan bien.

—¡YA CÁLLATE, YA VOY! —y con las orejas y la cara colorada dejó a los demás riéndo a sus espaldas.

Kageyama odiaba muchas cosas: odiaba que le ganaran, por consiguiente odiaba perder, odiaba tener que ir solo a otros lugares, odiaba ponerse nervioso, odiaba que Hinata no coordinara con sus pases, pero en ese momento, odiaba sobre todo que el equipo tuviera razón.

* * *

Bueno, es mi primer KageHina y aunque de momento estoy satisfecha, próximamente vendré con más y mejores shots/fics sobre ellos.  
Espero sus reviews, saludos~!


End file.
